Roses and Cabbages
by a.peachhh
Summary: Just a place for short, floofy Contestshipping oneshots and drabbles! Other shippings possible in the future! Follow, Favourite, and Review!


**Roses and Cabbages**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for being inactive these past couple weeks.. but don't worry, I'm still alive and have many new ideas for more fanfics! This is 'Roses and Cabbages', a book just for short, floofy, non-connected(unless it is, I will specify it there are any), miscellaneous Contestshipping oneshots. There might be other shippings in the future, but right now it's just Contestshipping. I've been working very hard to improve my writing(ex. sticking to one tense), so please feel free to give some consecutive criticism in the review! Also, THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews for my other stories, it means a lot. xx**

 **Now, please enjoy the first chapter of Roses and Cabbages!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

May slid off her raincoat and hung it on the rack. She had just stepped in through the door, protected from the pouring rain outside. She put down her work bag and took a look at her living room.

Pillows were scattered across the floor, a half eaten bowl of soup and an empty tissue box on the coffee table, a garbage can overflowing with tissues, and tissues sprinkled around it.

May walked towards the couch. There, Drew lay sprawled on the couch, an arm dangling off of the couch. She crouched down and placed the back of her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature. It was scorching hot!

 _He must still have the fever..._ May thought.

Drew had caught the cold recently; just some sneezing and coughing until this morning, when he woke up with a splitting headache and bad fever. Instead of going to work, he stayed home to rest. May stood up to go grab a damp towel for his forehead, when her hand brushed against his bare arm. It was uncomfortably cold, and she could feel goosebumps forming on her own arm.

 _What in the world was Drew thinking?! Wearing a plain grey t-shirt when you are sick AND have a fever on top of that? Where was his jacket?_ May looked around for the aforementioned jacket, and found it lying in a clump on the floor. She reached for it and hastily threw it onto Drew, careful not to scratch his pretty little face with the zipper.

 _Ha. Pretty. As if._ May snorted.

She went to the bathroom(slipping on the pillows on the way) and soaked a dry towel with warm water. She looked at herself in the mirror, wringing the excess water out of the towel. Her deep blue eyes stared back at her, the bags under her eyes clearly visible. Nonetheless, she was a classic beauty. Creamy, flawless skin paired with a cute button nose, and an everlasting rosy hue on her cheeks. May needed more rest. It wasn't much of an option though, with work and having to take care of a sick Drew.

She shuffled her way back to the couch(bring extra careful so she wouldn't slip this time), sitting criss-cross applesauce in front of the couch. She grabbed the nearby comforter and wrapped it around herself; it was unnaturally chilly inside her apartment, since the heat had broken down a few days ago.

She dabbed the damp towel across Drew's forehead, setting it aside after his temperature began to feel normal again.

Seeing his eyebrows tense, she ran her fingers over them, his eyebrows softening beneath her touch in response. Her fingers then traced the contour of his face, every dip and curve previously memorized.

He smiled unconsciously, exposing his rare(and cute) dimples. May smiled to herself as well. She thought his dimples were adorable, and they'd only been seen if you knew Drew close enough, which she was. The first time she saw his dimples was after they had their first official date, when he was walking her home under the moonlit sky.

She eyed his green hair. It still seemed so shiny, even when it was disheveled and messy. It wouldn't hurt to feel it, right? He was still asleep, anyways. She always wondered what his hair felt like when he flicked it.

So, slowly and carefully, she crept her hand closer and closer towards his hair, as if Drew would suddenly wake up and attack her.

Fat chance. He was out like a candle.

Finally, her fingertips came in contact with his hair. It felt _heavenly_. She wove her hand deeper into his hair, relishing in its silkiness. His hair was delicate, velvety and smooth, slipping out of her fingers like a bar of soap. Then a thought occurred to her. How many hair products does he have to use to keep this up? Or was it natural?

"What are you doing?"

The raspy yet familiar voice was enough to make May snap out of her thoughts and bring her back to reality.

She froze.

Her eyes trailed downwards, meeting the(undeniably hot *cough cough*) half-lidded eyes staring at her own wide ones.

"H-hey. You're awake." May said nervously. Her hand continued to subconsciously roam free within his hair. She was having a panic attack inside.

"What are you doing?" Drew repeated his question. "Why are you touching my hair?"

May was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

Drew spoke again. "Actually, kept on doing whatever you're doing. It's kind of therapeutic.

"Your hair is so nice and smooth." May blurted out suddenly. May clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud!

Drew raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it with a smirk. "Thanks? I don't get that a lot."

May felt the awkward tension between them rising, and she desperately wanted to leave and go hide in a hole.

Drew waved a hand in front of her face, before flipping the bangs in his face back.

 _Argh. Hair. Flipping. Argh._

"Airhead! You still there? Heh. Are you too amazed by this beauty and perfection?"

May's eye twitched.

 _Why didn't his cockiness get sick too?!_

May stood up, ready to go hide in the hole she was thinking of earlier, when a hand caught her wrist weakly.

"Hey. Don't leave." Drew said, his emerald eyes soft and shining, like the real jewel. If you looked closely, you could see his long green eyelashes.

May made the mistake of looking at him.

Drew sat up and scooched over, creating room for May on the couch.

May eyed the free spot wearily, but Drew tugged on her hand and made her sit down beside him. May adjusted the comforter so that it would wrap around the both of them. May rested her head on his shoulder, and Drew did the same, except on her head as they shared a comfortable silence.

 _Plit-Plat. Plit-Plat. Plit-Plat._ The rain outside created a soothing rhythm.

"Thanks." Drew said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" May was secretly relieved that Drew didn't press on the hair incident.

"For taking care of me." Drew looked down at her. "You haven't even changed since you came back."

May smiled. Drew was right, the first thing she did was go check on him.

"Well, you're one lucky guy."

"Yep. I am." Drew let out a genuine smile as well, as he pulled her closer.

 _Dimples. Showing. Ahhhh._

"You know you're really really really really adorable when your dimples are showing?"

May whispered, poking his dimples.

May knew she was just boosting his ego, but she just had to say it.

"How is your hair so fluffy? Why do you flip it so much? How are your eyelashes so long?

Drew let out a half-hearted chuckle–which sounded more like a croak.

"Why are you asking so many random questions? Are you sick too?" He joked, placing his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"No I'm not." She brushed off his hand. "I don't wanna be sick and uncool like you."

Drew leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "Now you're sick and cool like me." He corrected.

"Hey! I don't want to be cool like you! No wait I do! No I don't! Arghhh you jerk!" May didn't know why she was messing up her words. Was she...

Drew ignored her rambling and leaned in to kiss her again, when...

May sneezed.

 _Great. Now she was sick._

* * *

 **A/N: Drew's a little ooc, but I blame it on him being sick lol. Also May, but I guess you could call it the symptoms before getting sick? idk haha.**

 **Please favourite, follow, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
